


Nothing is lost forever

by MinnieMallow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disability, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMallow/pseuds/MinnieMallow
Summary: A newly turned Vampire is planning his Revenge and searching for his long lost brother.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my kind of Vampires are able to go out during the day without dying and they do sleep at night.  
> I regret nothing.

Kyungsoo was restless. He was standing on the balcony, looking at the stars, wondering if his plans will go well, if the last 3 months will be for nothing.  
"Can't sleep?" Kyungsoo turns around as soon as Jongin's questions gets registered in his head. "I am nervous." He admits. Jongin nods and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's waist from behind, his head gently laid against his shoulder.  
"I understand" he says gently. "But you know Yifan. Nothing he plans goes wrong. We will get your revenge, my love." Kyungsoo lets out a sigh. "I know I am just… concerned." Jongin only nods. "Lets go to bed. Tomorrow night is going to be big. You need to be rested and I know you haven't slept last night." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but listens to his lover. He went with him to the bed, laying down in his arms, trying to sleep. 

Kyungsoo's clan was planning to attack the castle. Kyungsoo is the crown prince of this kingdom, officially "missing" since he went for a midnight walk in the woods and never came back 4 months ago. Since then the King is having his men combing through the woods, searching for his oh so beloved son. 

The first time Kyungsoo saw Jongin was a year ago when his Kingdom was celebrating the beginning of spring. It was love at first sight. Since then he went to the woods at night, getting his brain fucked out by the vampire, until he decided he wanted to stay with him forever and let himself get bitten.

It was only when he had a breakdown in front of the whole clan when they all decided to attack the kingdom, or more like attack the castle, to rescue Kyungsoo's mother and little brother.

When Kyungsoo was 7 years old he and his brother played near the river. He was running after his brother when his little feet had a misstep and he fell down a hillside, his little body crashing into a tree so hard you could hear his bones cracking. Kyungsoo remembers how his brother screamed, how he climbed down and carried the shaking and crying toddler to his mother, which already came running after hearing her son scream.  
That was the last time Kyungsoo has seen him. His father has told him that his brother died due to his injuries. But even at that young age Kyungsoo thought his mother was way too calm for her son to actually be dead. But Kyungsoo knew she wasn't allowed to tell him the truth. His father was a cruel man after all. One day his mother went missing as well, Kyungsoo was 16 back then. His father said she couldn't take the death of her son anymore and fleed the kingdom. 

Kyungsoo was 23 when he went with Jongin. When he told the clan that he believes his Brother and Mother are kept hidden away, that he believes they are still alive. He knows the clan has mixed feelings. But the leader believes him, thus they made plans for the attack. 

He just hopes to find them. And to take away his father's crown.


	2. The lost one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'ed. So please excuse typos. I tried my best. Also english is not my first language.

He could hear terrified screams and could smell the fire, the smoke that hung in the air.   
He was terrified. He dragged his small body over to the tiny window of the room up in the highest tower of the castle.   
The sky was red, he could see people running around, knights fighting against unarmed men and women. Vampires. He felt like passing out.   
He felt his mother coming over to him.  
She looked calm but he could tell she was scared as well. She always told him that one day his father will reap what he sow. Guess today is finally the day. 

He wanted to look away, wanted to take off his eyes from the scene of people getting killed. Some got ripped apart. It was disgusting. But maybe they deserved it. The knights have never been nice to him, only the maids. He hoped they would have a less brutal fate. 

His mother took him into her arms and sat him down on the bed on the other side of the room. He pressed himself against her while she calmed him down.   
"Nothing will happen to you, I promise." He nodded when she whispered to him. She always kept him safe. From the day he was born to the day he fell. She always protected him. She saved him when his father wanted to kill him because he was useless, damaged, when he was the age of 5. Instead she managed to have him hidden away. The only compromise this cruel man was willing to make. 

When he got older his mother got locked away with him as well, they spend all day together.   
One day she told him the truth.   
She was the princess of another kingdom, in love with a knight. They wanted to get married, already had a child.. his older brother Kyungsoo. Oh how he missed him. When she was pregnant with baby number two her parents decided to marry her off and so she had to leave, took her child with her. She told him that the king raised them as his own because he had no other choice. He would never get own children after all since his mother was barren after the birth of her second son.   
He thinks that's the only nice thing the king ever did.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the door to his room flies open.   
A tall, devilish handsome, man stands in the doorway. His red hair a contrast to his fair skin. His deep voice echoes in the room. "I will not harm you. We are here to save you." "We?" He asks, nose scrunched up. Another man appears in the doorway and looks him up and down before his gaze falls on his mother. He looks up at the slightly taller man.I thinks that's them."  
The taller one nods. 

"My name is Chanyeol. We are here to save you." He comes closer. "Don't be scared. Your brother sends me."   
The smaller of the two men nods in agreement.  
"Can you stand up? We need to get you out of here."   
The young man shakes his head. He sees how his mother is already getting lifted up by the other man.   
"I can't.. stand." He can see how Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. He sighs.  
"My legs don't work. I can't stand.. or walk." He can see a wave of sadness in the vampires eyes before said man lifts him up. 

~~~~

The air in the throne room was heavy.   
The king was kneeling in front of his throne, surrounded by vampires.   
Kyungsoo clicked his tongue when the heavy doors open and his lover enters the room, shortly followed by Chanyeol.  
His eyes fall upon his mother first. He knew she was alive and a wave of relief washes over him.  
Then his eyes fall on his little brother, pressed against Chanyeol's chest, looking terrified.   
"Baekhyun!" He voiced out, startling his younger brother. When their eyes met happiness sparked on both sides. 

"Let him down please." Chanyeol obeyed, gently placing the small male on the floor. Kyungsoo rushed over, pulling his brother into a tight hug. It is when Yifan coughs to get their attention that he remembers that he had a situation to deal with. 

Kyungsoo kneels in front of his fathers, pushing his head up so the mean has to look him in the eye.  
"Why have you done that? Why did you hid them away?"  
The old man starts laughing like a maniac.  
"Because only one of you bastard sons is healthy and able to carry my crown. I would say it was rather kind of me to raise you as my sons. But no kings needs a disabled child, especially not a bastard." He spat the last words. Kyungsoo couldn't help it and slapped the man hard. 

The king laughs and continues.  
"Why did you leave? This could be your crown but instead you whored yourself out to a bunch of fucking vampires." Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. He heard enough.   
He stands up and turns around on his heels, looking at Yifan and the others.  
"He's all yours."

Screams and the sound of cracking bones echo in the throne room when he makes his way over to Baekhyun and his mother.  
After finding out that Baekhyun can't walk he convinces his mother to take his brother with him, they have a healer after all. But she refuses to come with them.  
"Mom please.."  
"Kyungsoo.." she looks at her son and smiles. "I have a country to rule." She points over at the dead king, Kyungsoo almost forgot about that. He walks over to the corpse and takes away the crown.   
Once he reaches his mother again he gently places the crown on her head.  
Her hand softly strokes his cheek. "Take care of Baekhyun. He is not as helpless as he seems. Gotten a bit feisty over the years." She chuckles and Kyungsoo can't help but laugh as well. 

He hopes his brother will be fine.

~~~~~

It did not go unnoticed in the Clans Mansion that Baekhyun seemed to take a special liking on Chanyeol and vice versa.   
At first the small human was terrified but after Kyungsoo explained everything to him he calmed down.   
They learned that Baekhyun loved to be in the garden, sitting between the flowers for hours and read one of the countless books hidden in the library.   
Baekhyun loved to watch Kyungsoo in the kitchen, loved helping Junmyeon when it came to the Library. He also loved watching Sehun and Jongin dance around. One of his many new hobbies was also to chat with Luhan for hours, the small Vampire was heavily pregnant and loved to put all the blame on Sehun.   
He even warmed up with Yifan, who was skeptical at first, but was now letting Baekhyun watch when he was doing finances or other important clan stuff. Tao, Yifan's significant other on the other hand, was not seen that much, since he was busy sewing clothes for the others and Luhans unborn baby.   
Baekhyun also found Yixing to be a lovely person, despite telling Baekhyun that he should have gotten help back when the accident happened.. and that it is now too late and he will truly never walk again. 

Of course Baekhyun was hurt, he had hoped that the Vampire had some sort of power to give him back this ability.   
But after Chanyeol calmed him down all night he got over it.  
Baekhyun was grateful for Chanyeol's presence. The tall Vampire was always by his side, except when he was doing some labor around the house but at those times it was Baekhyun who watched the tall man (to say Baekhyun found it very intriguing when he saw that Chanyeol chopped wood without his shirt on would be an understatement).

Kyungsoo was amused by Chanyeols behavior. He already knew that said man is kind but he also knew that Chanyeol wasn't the type to commit.   
So seeing Chanyeol practically glued to his brother was truly a sight that every clan member found amusing yet extremely adorable. Chanyeol caried Baekhyun everywhere and helped him with everything. You couldn't miss how in Love the man is with the small prince. 

Baekhyun was currently sitting on a blanket in the garden, making a flower crown, while Chanyeol was watering the plants. He loved moments like this. Moments in which none of them said a word but still have each others presence.  
He looked when he finished his crown.  
"Yeol, come here please." Immediately the tall man placed the watering can on the ground and came over, sitting down next to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun gently placed the crown on Chanyeol's head and watched the Vampires cheeks gain a healthy blush.  
He chuckled. He really was completely, madly in love with the taller.   
Baekhyun blushed as well at the thought. He was a part of the clan for only 3 months now but he has already fallen so deep for Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun gets ripped out of his thoughts when he feels soft lips pressed against his.   
But instead of freaking out he kisses back. Finally. He throws his arms around Chanyeol's neck and the taller pulls him in his lap. Baekhyun wants this moment to last forever. He feels Chanyeol's hands on his hips and he can't help to let a small moan escape when his warm hands make contact with the bare skin under his shirt. Chanyeol lets himself fall backwards. Baekhyun was now lying on top of him, blushing madly. He dove for Chanyeol's lips again, getting lost in the moment.   
Chanyeol's hands find their way to his ass, gently squeezing it. He shudders. He wants more. He can already feel himself harden. 

"NO SEX IN MY GARDEN!"  
Both men groan in annoyance.   
Way to get cockblocked. Thanks Yixing. 

~~~~

Since that one time in the garden a week ago the air hung somewhat heavy around the pair. It seemed as if Chanyeol was avoiding the smaller. It made Baekhyun really sad.   
He was sitting in the library where Junmyeon took him to. For the first time it wasn't Chanyeol. "I am busy chopping firewood. Ask someone else today, please." The taller had said. That was in the morning, now it was almost night time.  
Baekhyun sighed.  
"What's wrong, Baek?" Junmyeon sat down on the chair across from him, sliding a cup of tea towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun wanted to answer but he couldn't hold his tears anymore. Junmyeon stood up and came over, kneeling in front of him. "Baekhyun you can tell me."  
"Chanyeol has been avoiding me since we kissed in the garden." Junmyeon nodded. Yixing was raging the whole evening about how "they could taint my precious flowers", so he knew what happened. They did not tell the others because Kyungsoo might be happy his brother was in love but he was still overprotective and would have probably kicked Chanyeol's ass over to the next kingdom.

Junmyeon took Baekhyun's small hand in his and tried to calm him down.  
"He isn't around anymore" he hicuped "he is always somewhere else. Doesn't even look at me. I thought he likes me."   
"Oh Honey he does. Chanyeol is just.. a bit dumb."   
The smaller just nods but doesn't crying.   
Junmyeon doesn't know what to do and decides to lift the younger up and carries him to his bedroom. Sleeping is the best medicine sometimes.   
Once Baekhyun is practically disappearing under the blankets he softly closes the door and decides to rip Chanyeol's head off. 

Junmyeon only had to wait half an hour until Chanyeol stumbled inside the house with some freshly chopped wood.   
It was in the middle of the night.   
Chanyeol wanted to sneak off after he dropped the wood in the living area when Junmyeon spoke up, lifting himself off the lounge he was sitting on.   
"Where do you think your going?"  
Chanyeol tensed. "Um.. to sleep?"  
Junmyeon sighed.   
"Why do you treat Baekhyun like that?"  
Chanyeol tilted his head.   
"I was busy today. I thought he would survive one day without me."  
Junmyeon clicked his tongue.  
"He cried, Chanyeol. He said you are acting strange and thinks you don't like him after all. I had to bring him to bed and wait till he fell asleep.."   
The tallers shoulders slumped. He didn't answer, only turned on his heels and walked passed his bedroom, only to disappear in Baekhyuns. Junmyeon smiled and decided to call it a day as well.

~~~

Chanyeol is sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers slowly carding through Baekhyun's hair. The human is truly beautiful.   
Chanyeol was whipped from the moment he first locked eyes with the small male. 

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when Baekhyun opened his eyes.   
"Chanyeol.." said man looked down and smiled.   
Baekhyun pushed his body into a sitting position before he confronted Chanyeol.  
"Why did you avoid me? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No.. god no. I was just.. scared that I crossed the line."   
Baekhyun shook his head.  
"I want you to cross the line."

Chanyeol did not need to be asked twice.   
Immediately he drapes himself over Baekhyun's small body, claiming the soft lips with his own.   
His tongue asks for entrance and Baekhyun easily gives him access,  
their tuonges soon in a heated battle.

But Chanyeol grows impatient fast. He needs Baekhyun naked. Now.   
He lifts himself up and looks down at the younger before he slowly starts stripping said male. Once Baekhyun is completely nude Chanyeol really has to hold himself from jumping the smaller.   
Baekhyun looks so beautiful like this.   
His fair skin glowing on the white sheets, soft blush painting his cheeks.   
He really just wants to fuck the younger silly but he knows that Baekhyun is so young and innocent and he can't be to rough with him.   
Said male looks up at him couriously before he shamelessly lets his legs fall open. Since he doesn't has a feeling in them he doesn't know how weird that might have looked. 

Chanyeol licks his lips. Baekhyun is sprawled out like a buffett and he would be damned to not eat it all up.  
He softly grabs Baekhyun by the hips and nearly bends him in half, a surprised gasp leaving the younger. "Ch..chanyeol?"  
The taller doesn't answer. Instead he lowers his head, spreading Baekhyun's cheeks so that he can hold Baekhyun in Place and have his meal presented nicely.   
The first lick is gentle, testing the waters, and the moan he recieved is enough for him to eat Baekhyun out like a starved man.  
Baekhyun lets out moan after moan. He is not used to this kind of pleasure and close to explode. Sure he did touch himself but his mother was around him all the time so he had to do so quietly at night. And now to get pleasured like this from the man that he loves, able to let himself get heard was a feeling he never wants to miss again. 

Chanyeol slowly and gently eases a finger inside, loving the way the smaller gasps at the feeling, never stopping devouring his "dinner."  
The moment Chanyeol snaps, when he decides he needs the tight heat around his cock as soon as possible, is when the smaller cries out loudly and comes hard on his own stomach.  
"Fuck" he whispers after he pulled back and sat back. "Baek I need you, now."  
The smaller was still coming down from his high, panting but nodding. He needed Chanyeol as well. 

The Vampire placed himself between the smallers legs before he slowly eased in.   
When Baekhyun's Body began to shake he gently stroked his hair, calming him down. "It's alright, tell me when to move."  
The smaller only nods. A few minutes pass by before he hears a soft, almost inaudible "you can move" falling from Baekhyun's lips.   
Chanyeol starts to move in a gentle rhythm, losing himself and the soft gasps and moans falling from his lovers lips.   
His movement gets faster and the younger gets louder, fingernails leaving prints on his lovers back. The air feels heavy around them as they let themselves fall deep into pleasure.   
The Vampire moans out loud when he feels Baekhyun's walls constrict around him, back beautifully arching of the mattress as the smaller male cums hard for the second time that night.   
He follows after a few trusts, emptying his load into the smaller male.   
He doesn't miss the "I love you" that falls from Baekhyun's lips before the younger falls asleep.

He is finally happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a fight scene in it. I am not good with tagging so idk which tag to use. Sorry for that. I hope you still enjoy this chapter

The house got louder over the course of the past 3 months. Luhan gave birth to his and Sehun's baby, a healthy baby girl. Also a baby that loves to remind everyone of it's presence at 3am.  
Baekhyun loves when Luhan lets him hold her. But whenever he holds the Baby close he wonders of he will ever be able to have a baby with Chanyeol. He knows that he is a carrier, but he doesn't know how his accident affected this.  
"What are you thinking about?" Luhans question ripped him out of thoughts.  
The two of them are currently sitting in the mansions garden, baby fast asleep on the blanket in front of them.  
"I was wondering if Chanyeol and I will ever have a baby."  
Luhan chuckled. "I think you will."  
Baekhyun smiled sadly.  
"Baekhyun why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?" he could hear the concern dripping from Luhan's voice.  
"It's just… I know that I am a carrier but.. I don't know how my accident affected that."  
Luhan nodded.  
"Listen Honey. The accident affected your legs only from what we know and Yixing said the same after he examined you. I think you will have a baby sooner or later. You just have to wait a bit. Sehun and I tried for almost 2 years. We are not like women, we just have the ability to have a baby as well, but for us males it is way harder to conceive." Baekhyun blushed at the blunt answer but nodded. "You are right Lu.."  
"I know, honey."  
Both males laugh and after that fall into comfortable silence.

~~~  
"Kyungsoo?" Said male looks up from his soup. "What is it, Chanyeol?"  
Chanyeol fumbles with his fingers, he looks nervous. "What did you do?"  
"I uh.. nothing? I have a request."  
Kyungsoo looks at his soup and then back at Chanyeol. "Well spit it out. I don't have all evening."  
Chanyeol sighs and mumbles something almost inaudible.  
"No." Chanyeol's head snaps up. "But Kyungsoo.. he.. he is not like us and if I don't turn him then one day… I will have to let him go."  
"I know. But this is Baekhyun's decision to make. I appreciate that you even considered to ask me and I would bet Jongin's ass that you also asked Yifan. But in the end it is Baekhyun's life and not mine. He.. he came here only 6 months ago. So much changed for him."  
Chanyeol nods. "Yes you are right. Sorry."  
Kyungsoo smiles and waves the tall man off.  
"Now get the fuck out of my kitchen."

He tried to think about it. About asking Baekhyun. But he never came around to it. Somehow Chanyeol was too afraid that Baekhyun would reject him. A part of him knew that Baek would say yes.. his brother was one of them as well.. but he was just too scared.  
~~~~~  
1 year later. 

The shrill cry of the Toddler next door woke him up.  
He heard doors bang open, Sehun yelling at Luhan to grab her and hide with her.  
Baekhyun was confused, the bed next to him was empty.  
When his eyes finally completely focused and his ears could make sense of the sounds around him he froze. Outside of the window the night was still in full swing but said night was painted red by flames. A sight he hoped he would never see again after what happened almost 2 years ago when his brother and the clan came to rescue him and his mother.  
He heard screams and he could hear Yifan barking commands while he heard Luhan and his daughter run down the hallway and stairs, probably to the secret tunnel in the basement, to keep them safe.  
His curiosity finally got the better of him and he dragged himself out of the bed. 

He crawled across the floor to the best of his abilities and once he reached the little sitting area on the windowsill (which Chanyeol built him) he was about to blackout. He saw blood and dead bodies all over the lawn. Most of the clan was engaged in a fight. Kyungsoo was protecting Jongin who was heavily injured and lying on the ground. Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen.  
It was only when Sehun bursted through the doors of the Mainson that Chanyeol came out of nowhere.  
"WHERE IS BAEKHYUN?" Baekhyun didn't know when he had opened the window but he could clearly hear Chanyeol scream at Sehun.  
"I-I don't know" "Fuck Sehun I asked you to bring him down with Luhan!"  
Sehun looked like he was on the verge of breaking down.  
"I.. Chan.."  
But Baekhyun didn't hear more when his body was suddenly hauled up from his previous place and thrown against the wall. 

The tall vampire looked down at him, a sinister smile on his face. Baekhyun tries to scramble away for a second before he is reminded of the harsh reality that his legs are useless.  
He hears Chanyeol screaming his name from somewhere in the house, obviously tangled in a fight on his way to Baekhyun.  
The man hauls him up again, this time on his neck and at the same time Chanyeol's voice comes closer.  
"Yeollie.." he silently whimpers, his hands trying to find purchase somewhere, to fight. Realizing that is it. Chanyeol gets stopped over and again.. he can't save him. He hears a crash on the other side of the door followed by a loud "get out of my way motherfucker". He sees amusement in the man's eyes. "He can't save you" and suddenly the free hand of the vampire is piercing through his stomach. He always knew how much strength vampires had. He knew they could rip out your guts and heart with their bare hands. He just never had thought that he would ever feel that. Blood gushes out of his mouth and the hand finally leaves his abdomen, dropping him to the floor, leaving him gasping for air, coughing more blood.  
The last thing Baekhyun sees is Chanyeol throwing the door of it's hinges charging towards the man that is holding him by his neck. The last thing he hears is the cracking of said man's neck, then a white noise washes over him. And the last thing he feels are Chanyeol's hands on his body, inaudible sounds coming out of his mouth, and his warm tears dropping on his face before darkness finally consumes him.


End file.
